This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During the last year the TNPRC Portion of the COBRE has consisted of major projects to Dr. Kaushal and Pahar. Dr. Kaushal received several NIH R01 grants during the year and has "graduated" from the program. We are currently beginning the process of recruiting an additional junior faculty member into the program. Dr. Kaushal's project is entitled: Mycobacterium tuberculosis delta^H and its regulation in the immunopathology of Tuberculosis. Dr. Pahar's project is entitled: Imporantce of antigen specific IgA respones in controlling SIV/SHIV infection.